My Mission
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: I have a mission. To get Toph and Aang together. They deserve each other. If only I knew about human romance..." Written for Day Three of Taang Week: Forgiveness. Rated K Just in case.


CS: This is written for Taang week, Day 3, Forgiveness

CS: This is written for Taang week, Day 3, Forgiveness.

Axel: CS does not own Avatar.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Aang is searching the ground for pebbles that he could make into beads. Something about a necklace a monk wore. Toph is trying to destroy a boulder. By trying to see if spit could be used as a medium for Earthbending. _

_Foolish Girl. Only Fingernails can be used for a medium for Earthbending! Oh well. _

_Katara is off doing some chore. Sokka and Suki are probably making out some where. Zuko was probably having some day dream of him being Fire lord and Katara Fire Lady. These people are so obsessed with taking down the Fire Lord and his Army. _

_They are caught up in all this at such a young age. But Aang is the Avatar. He needs to do this._

_They should leave this to their elders. But then again I would do anything to see the Fire bender that killed my girl in pain, and writhing agony, but that's not what she would have wanted. Besides, Zhao is already dead. _

_But these children are far too young for war. They deserve some more fun! Wait. They could have fun! Sokka and Suki already have something going, Zuko and Katara will, eventually, get something going, and these two are perfect for each other! Aang and Toph, Air and Stone!_

_But how would I get them together? The accidental kiss might work. Two people accidentally kiss and decide to see if things would work out. Yes, it might work!' _

Momo grew a smirk on his face as he set out on his mission.

'_Ah, yes Aang is looking for rocks near Toph. Aang is leaning over and Toph is pretty short. Yes, this could work!'_

Momo dashed up to the two with all his lemur power and jumped up on Toph's head. He then pushed down on her head as he jumped and angled Aang's head up. Some how, the monkey's plan worked. Their lips touched and both just eased into it. Aang's hand went and removed Toph's headband and started to run his fingers through her hair.

'_Yes, just an innocent kiss. Their not using their tongues like Sokka and Suki, but they are kissing.'_

Toph and Aang's eyes snapped open as they pulled away like lightning. "What were you doing!?" Toph yelled

"What were you doing!? You kissed me when I looked up!" Aang yelled back.

"Wait, Momo pushed me down!"

"And Momo tilted my head up!"

"Momo!" The two yelled at the poor flying Lemu.

"I forgive you Twinkles."

"Same here."

"But Momo is a different story." She said giving Momo her sightless glare.

Aang sighed and went back to finding pebbles.

'_Okay, so that didn't work…What other ways do people fall in love? Toph is too tough to be a damsel in distress… I don't having a singing crab… Nor can Toph fake being a man to join an army…She's not locked up by her evil step mother…I don't see her putting on any glass slippers…_

_Why is it so hard to make humans fall in love? They carve their initials in trees around a heart! That's what I'll do. But what are Aang's initials? I'll just write Toph and Aang.'_

The lemur got a feral look on his face as he picked up a sharp rock from the boulder Toph broke earlier. He then worked on his artistic master piece. When he was finished, it was a very sloppy Toph + Aang in a heart on the tree.

'_Now to get them to look at it!'_

The winged lemur took to the skies listened for the sound of spit being launched. He didn't find that, but he found a shard of rock flying up in an explosion. Momo sighed as he went down and landed by Toph.

"Ooh oooh ah!" Momo said as he tried to communicate with the blind Earthbender.

"What is it boy?"

Momo pointed in the direction of the tree and started to walk in that direction. Well, run more like it.

'_It sucks that I can't fly this! Toph wouldn't be able to follow me and I still have to get Aang!'_

Momo sighed as he picked up the pace, Toph following. When they got to the area with the tree, Momo started trying to talk again. He smacked his face in frustration as he picked up a twig and wrote in the dirt.

"Toph, wait here, I have to go get Aang." Momo wrote in the dirt as he dashed off.

"Smart monkey." Toph said as she sat down.

'_Thank lord that Toph can't see what's on trees unless she touches them.'_

Momo sprinted until he found Aang, fashioning beads from tree branches. Momo jumped on his face, punched him in the nose, and started running. "Momo!! Get back here!" Aang yelled he chased after Momo.

'_Maybe not my greatest idea…'_

After much running, Momo stopped in the clearing with the tree and Toph. Aang tried to tackle Momo, but the little Lemu jumped out of the way. He pointed to the tree while jumping from one leg to another. Aang looked and Toph put her hand on the tree.

It read, Aang + Toph in a heart.

"… What!?" Toph screeched.

"Wow Toph, I didn't know you felt that way." Aang said with a small blush.

"I didn't write that, you did!" Toph yelled

"Liar! I didn't write it!"

"Then who did? Wait, Momo wrote in the dirt earlier." Toph said as she compared the two writing styles. "Momo wrote the thing on the tree!"

"Momo!" Aang scolded. He then walked away, leaving Toph and Momo alone.

'_Oh, sure, I try to help them and they blame me! Wait, that only works if they are already together. The tree thing strengthens their bonds! Not get them together. Oops._

_Crap, I'm out of ideas…I guess that they aren't meant to… Wait. If two people are doing something important to one, like a building a replica of an Air Nomad necklace, the two might grow to respect each other enough to go out! Yeah, that might just work! But if this fails, I give up!'_

The small monkey got his twig and started drawing in the dirt. "Go help Aang build his necklace. It means a lot to him."

"You're a bossy little monkey." Toph said as she walked off.

'_Please let this work!'_

"Hey Twinkles, want some help?" Toph asked as she got down on her knees.

"Yeah, I would like that." Aang said, appreciating the help.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to recreate a necklace that Monk Gyatso wore."

"So why are you looking on the ground?"

"To see if I can find any wire from those bandits that were here."

"I could make you wire. Just find something metal. Like that dagger over there." Toph said, jerking her thumb toward the trees. Aang walked over, and sure enough, there was a dagger. "Give it here." Toph said in a calm tone.

Aang gave Toph the Dagger and she removed the hilt perfectly, holding only the metal. She then rolled it in her hands, dulling the blade as she came in contact with any edges. After rolling it for quite a while, it was a perfect string of wire.

"Here you go Twinkles, the wire."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Why does this necklace mean so much to you?"

"Monk Gyatso wore one. I'm trying to recreate one. He was killed in the Fire nation attack on the Air Nomads. He was my only family, even though he wasn't related by blood." Aang said with a touch of sadness.

"That sucks. I had a family like that. Sure I had my parents, but I never felt like a part of the Bei Fong family. I felt more like one of the Badgermoles living in the mountains by my house. I could relate to them. And they protected me. They taught me Earthbending. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the first Metalbender, and it was a Badgermole instead." Toph said, wondering what happened to the Earthbending animals.

The two looked at each other. Aang looked into Toph's sightless eyes. He tilted her chin up so slightly. The two moved slowly inched their heads together.

Momo smiled a monkey grin as the two got closer. He heard whistling in the distance. It was getting closer.

'_Sokka! That fool! He's going to ruin everything I worked so hard to achieve! I can't let him!'_

Momo charged with all his lemur might at He lunged up on Sokka's face and grabbed his mouth. Sokka struggled as he fell to the ground surprised. Sokka looked up at Aang and Toph. They were kissing. And Toph's hair was down. Sokka's eyes widened as he yanked Momo off of him. "What on earth are you doing?!" Sokka yelled.

Toph broke out of her trance and noticed Sokka staring at them. Aang saw him as well. Momo was pulling on his 'Warrior's Wolftail'

Toph growled and opened a pit in the ground. Sokka fell in to his shoulders before Aang closed it. (Imagine when he was trying to hunt the baby saber tooth moose lion.)

"Momo, did you bring him here?" Aang asked in a mad voice.

The monkey shook his head back and forth rapidly.

"Can we go back to kissing?" Toph asked the monkey.

Momo got down on his knees and folded his hands. Like he was begging them to.

"Please don't." Sokka whined. Toph Earthbent a tent over his face before leaning in to meet Aang's lips again.

'_Finally. Toph and Aang forgave me, they are together, and life is easier for them.'_

Momo got a loving smile on his monkey face as he fell to the ground and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: Sheesh, two days late!

Axel: Please Review.


End file.
